


Shut up and eat this hot dog

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's whole family knows she's gay, Dumb Jock Adora, F/F, Family, autistic Adora, cool girlfriend Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Everyone knows Adora is a sore loser.  When her soccer team loses a match, everyone is prepared for a meltdown until an unlikely person comes to cheer Adora up.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 328





	Shut up and eat this hot dog

They lost the big game. Adora couldn’t get the final play out of her head. If she had just kicked it over to her teammate faster—she wouldn’t have fumbled. Where the hell was everybody when she lost the ball? Seriously no one could have got it back before it hit the goal and seriously where the hell was the goalie? Did she forget how to catch a ball? To jump? She’s not even that short she could have caught. The stress sunk in as they made their way to the locker room. A few huffs and some curses about how much the other team kicked their asses. Adora felt like she should be to blame for the loose but instead, they seemed more hung up on how aggressive the other team was to point fingers. In Adora’s mind, she was already doing that. 

Fuck Jen! Fuck Cindy! And Definity fuck Tammy!

She slammed her locker and stormed off without saying anything else to her teammates, none of them paid any mind to this. They knew this is how she got. Adora never handled losing a game well. They all knew this and of course, they were pissed to have lost but not nearly as pissed as Adora, She would get huffy, emotional, and then go back to normal later in the week. They remember this all too well when they lost nations last year and Adora cried for thirty-minutes on the bus ride back. They wouldn’t make fun of her or take offense they just knew how she got with sports.

She was a sore loser.

Glimmer was out in the parking lot waiting next to the car. Her mother was still talking to one of the other mothers about how hard all the girls worked this season so far. Angella dreaded the sight of her daughter’s defeated face. Adora would typically lock herself in her room and cry or start throwing things around. 

She saw Adora walking towards them. Head down and bag barely touching the ground. Her mood was ruined for the weekend and Angella was prepared to give her a great big hug and tell her she did a great job and the next season will be better. 

Before she could do her motherly speech on how good of a player Adora was, she was stopped by the sight of a curly-haired brunette running towards Adora. Stealing a hug from Adora that Angella planned to give her and taking her by the hand and running off with her the other side of the parking lot. 

Leaving the Glimmer and Angella perplexed. 

Angella looked at Glimmer “Was that Catra?” Angella knew of the girl only in name. An old friend of Adora’s resurfaced back into her life not too long ago and has managed to consume all of Adora’s thoughts outside of sports and school. 

Glimmer grinned informed her mother “Oh, yeah. That was Catra alright. She’s Adora secret girlfriend, except Adora is bad at keeping secrets” she teased. Adora still hasn’t come out to the family yet, they all know but are waiting for Adora to make the call. 

Angella smiled and crossed her arms “Oh really? So, I take it we got _ghosted_ then” using the slang word incorrectly Glimmer just facepalmed and groaned “Please don’t say that again, but yeah. Adora ditched us to hang out with her”

Just then Angella got a buzz from her phone. A text from Adora saying.

**Adora (sensitive daughter):** Sorry to make to come out to get me mom, but my friend wants to hang out right now. Is that okay?

Angella smiled and replied.

**Mommy:** Have fun sweetie, call me when you need a ride

Angella and Glimmer took their leave as Catra had Adora ride on the back of her bike. Her feet whereon the bars of her back wheels and her hands on her shoulders. Catra insisted they were going somewhere _“baller”_

A few streets turn and they were at a hot dog food truck. 

“See?” Catra asked with a laugh in her voice. The hot dog stands ad a hot dog mascot wearing sunglasses and having his thumbs up and riding a surfboard and the hot dog truck's name was “Ride a Dick wiener! Best Hawaiian wieners in town!”

Adora snorted “You brought a lesbian to a hotdog stand that that says,”

“Ride a dick?” Catra chimed in.

Adora giggled “Yeah,”

Catra smiled and took her hand “They’re good trust me. They have a pineapple BBQ salsa do you’ll like”

Adora raised a brow “Really?”

Catra held her hand while in line and smiled at her. “Do you want a soda?” she asked.

Adora shrugged “Maybe?”

Catra asked “They got this mango drink with a sprite in it and it good. Wanna share one?”

“Okay”

Adora noticed that Catra didn’t ask a single thing about the game. She didn’t even ask if she was upset or okay about it. Should she be mad that Catra isn’t even asking? It felt a little better to not have people hound her about her feelings. They ordered some hotdogs and they shared a soda. Only with one straw, though. As Catra stated “You should be honored to have my germs”

Adora was surprised at how good the hotdog tasted “Do they fry these?” She asked.

Catra nodded “Yeah they fry them, and they use Hawaiian role hotdog buns; they’re like savory and sweet. They’re super good”

“How did you find out about this?”

Catra pointed to the menu board on the side of the track “The guy who runs it paid me to re-do his sign. He’s friends with Scorpia’s mom so she kinda got me the gig. He paid me the cash and gave me, like, six hot dogs to try and tell all my friends about. So that’s what I do”

Adora smiled at her and looked down at her food. 

Catra was good to her. 

Then she frowned.

Catra had to work hard for everything she had. She had to work and make money, while Adora got an allowance. She didn’t play sports as Adora did. 

Adora worked hard at sports and school while Catra worked hard at her art jobs and school. The thought of hard work made her think about the game that they lost. She gave Tammy a perfect pass of the ball and she fumbled it. Jen’s dumbass couldn’t keep up and no one even tried to stop the ball from coming towards Cindy, and Cindy must the worst goalie in the history of—

“Adora? cut the shit. Stop thinking about soccer and eat your salsa dog” Catra’s voice was so dismissive of what Adora was upset about and Adora finally had to ask.

“Why don’t you care about the game? Our school lost. The girls’ soccer team win to loss ratio is almost tied. That’s nothing to not care about”

Catra wiped her mouth and replied with a raised brow “Seriously Adora? You're going to be Veterinarian; no one's going to kick over a soccer ball to you in office. Besides, you know you kick ass at whatever you do, so why is one game so bad? Huh? You literally—have a million other things to think about and you want to dwell on a high school soccer game that won’t matter in a week”

“It will be on the morning announcements on Monday” Adora retorted.

Catra deadpanned “No one cares about the girl sports”

“That’s sexist,” Adora remarked.

“That’s life. Unless a tittie pops out then no one cares”

The blonde smirked, “Was that what you hope for when you come to my games?”

Catra gave bashful smile before looking down at her food “No I just think you look cute in those shorts”

Adora beamed at that. 

After their hot dogs and soda, Catra could still see Adora was still bummed out about the game and offered “Will a kiss to make you feel better”

Adora frowned “I had onions on my hot dog—I can’t kiss you with onion breath” she whined.

Catra rolled her eyes and started to reapply her lipstick “Yeah, well I’m not leaving without a kiss so I’m kissing you whether you like it or not stinky breath”

Adora giggled and got up to throw their paper plates out; only to be playfully hugged from behind by Catra “You defense sucks Adora, no wonder you guys lost” 

Adora spun around to bearhug Catra “What about my defense?” her expression was soft and playful. As was Catra and the two snuck behind the food truck to kiss. Catra did most of the kissing. Leaving lipstick smudges all Adora’s cheeks while the blonde giggled and blushed at the contact. 

Several kisses later and Adora forgot all about the game; even though she was still in uniform she felt so relaxed and at ease with it all. Catra biked her home and gave her one last kiss before biking off down the street.

Adora practically skipped to the front door. Her dad and mom pretending to not look like they had been spying. Once she got into the house, she jumped a bit as she saw her parents sitting on the couch. For some reason her mom was looking at the flyer to a grocery store she didn’t even shop at and her dad was watching an infomercial on weight loss. Adora raised a brow and spoke “I’m home” she said before heading upstairs. 

Her parents looked at her as she walked by and noticed the vivid smudge of lips on her face. 

The two gave each other a knowing look before Adora took off upstairs.

Adora went upstairs to change her out of her clothes and shower. She noticed the lipstick smudged and thanked God that her parents didn’t catch it. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Uninvited universe. This is back when Adora and Catra were dating.


End file.
